


Pulled Over

by Swani



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami gets pulled over on a backroad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulled Over

Asami pressed down on the pedal as she sped down the dirt road. After hard days like today, she just loved going out on a country road and unleashing. 

She had just floored the pedal when red and blue light flashed behind her. She looked up in disbelief as the sirens sounded. She swore under her breath and pulled off on the side of the road. The police car came to a screeching halt behind her. 

She slammed her head against the her seat as the officer got out of the car and approached her slowly. 

"Ma’am, do you have any idea how fast you were going?" The officer asked lifting her sunglasses. 

"Fast enough to get your attention," Asami said.

The officer frowned, piercing blues on her emerald ones. “Don’t get cute with me,” She barked. “You were going dangerously fast. You could have hurt someone if not yourself. Come on, ID and registration.”

Asami sighed and handed over her credentials. She officer glanced down and her eyes widened. 

"Wait,  _the_ Asami Sato?” Asami sighed and nodded. The officer frowned again. “I hope you don’t think you’re getting out of this.” 

"I don’t. It’s just my luck with today," Asami grumbled as the officer whipped out a ticket pad. 

"What do you mean?" The officer asked as she scribbled something down. 

"Just one thing after another," Asami sighed. "Story of my life really."

"I understand the feeling believe it or not. I’m Korra by the way."

"You know who I am. How much is the ticket, Officer Korra?" 

"Just Korra is fine," Korra said pulling the ticket off the pad. 

She studied Asami carefully. She looked tired and stressed, she was probably just letting off steam after a hard day. 

"Korra?" Asami asked slowly.

The officer sighed and crumpled the ticket before dropping it to the ground. “Look, you and I are the only ones out here. I can let this one go.” 

"Really?" Asami asked in genuine surprise.

Korra nodded. “I’m not out to be the bad guy and I think a ticket is the last thing you need. Even with your money.” 

"Thank you," Asami said with a small smile. 

Korra slid her sunglasses back on. “Well, if you need a break there’s a little diner a few miles down the road. Best noodles in all of the United Republic.” She smiled at Asami. “Tell them Korra sent you and they’ll knock a few yuans off.” 

"I can’t thank you enough." Asami paused and smiled. "Why don’t you let me buy you a bowl of noodles? Like you said, you and I are the only ones out here."

Korra grinned at the other woman. 

"Why don’t you go ahead and follow me there and I’ll treat you," Korra said with an easy smile as she lifted the sunglasses off her face. She winked at Asami who flushed slightly. 

"How about this, I buy the noodles today and you can buy the drinks on Friday." 

It was Korra’s turn to blush.

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
